Un Suceso Inesperado
by lauryxBlack
Summary: En su ultimo año James se encuentra con su mejor amiga de la infancia y surge una situacion que esta muy lejos de poder solucionar pero gracias a sus amigos logra librarse.Mi primer Fic. Capitulo5.End Of The Road.
1. Introducción

Hola a todos ^^

**Bueno antes que nada espero que este fic sea de su agrado y sino..pues muchas gracias por haber tomado unos cuantos minutitos de su tiempo para entrar a leer las locas ideas que cruzan por mi mente.**

Como ya bn sabemos la pareja de Lily & James ps es sagrada, pero esta idea tiene mucho mucho tiempo formandose dentro de mi cabezita loca, se trata de una super amiga de James, que los padres de la chica sean super amigos de los d James y asi… amiga de la familia por asi decirlo… pero estos debido a no se... pongamosle una noche de copas entre los padres de ellos XD tengan una especie de Juramento Inquebrantable en el que la chica..X..jeje tenga que casarse con James. Quien obviamente no esta de acuerdo = que la chica X je!.. pues el esta perdida y profundamente enamorado de aquella linda pelirroja.. durante el transcurso .. la chica X y Sirius se enamoran pero…

Buenoo eso es lo que básicamente quiero hacer no se si les paresca espero que si uuhm!! Que nerviosa m encuentro con esto de verdad espero que les guste sino..no continuare..

Lo de siempre: **Los personajes aquí son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**… los que no conoscan..pss son una invencion de mi imaginación..

So…!!Aquí voy.

Ojala les guste

**By;_______lauryxBlackStarr**

* * *

Summer du Pré (una chica hermosa no muy alta, cabello negro ondulado, algo bronceada, con uno ojos tan lindos como su cabello de un negro muy intenso y un buen cuerpo) se encontraba tumbada en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol con los ojos y la mirada algo triste.

Y es que… ¿quien no se pondría triste o por lo menos aturdido con aquella noticia? No era justo… para nada justo… solo quería matar a su padre…y a su madre ¿porque no?! Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso! Aunque era cierto…no tenia nada mas que hacer… o eso… o que su padre muriera

-Talvez lo merezca- pensó para si misma - ¿estás loca o que? Es tu padre!!! , Pero no justifica lo que hizo.

Estaba muy sumergida en ese pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia llegado y estaba a su lado.

-Hola-dijo James Potter( ya saben guapo, con lentes, cabello negro azabache,etc..)-¿como estás?

-uuhm tengo que contestarte?!, creo que es obvio...-pero fue interrumpudia por..Sirius Black(con tez blanca, extremadamente guapo, alto, con un largo cabello negro azulado y ojos grises)...el mejor amigo de James..

-Cornamenta,amigo mio tu madre esta buscandolos-dijo en un tono un tanto divertido

-¿buscandolos? quieres decir que a mi tambien?-dijo un poco desconcertada Summer

-Claro que si, que pensabas?-le contesto Sirius y le dedico un coqueta sonrisa algo que definitivamente le movio algo a Summer

Asi que juntos los tres regresaron a la mansion de los Potter un lindo lugar para pasar el verano con un inmenso bosque y un lago enorme justo para refrescarse, cuando llegaron vestibulo los estaban esperando los padres de James y Summer, subitamente seria la madre de James, Dorea dijo:

- Vaya creo que lo han tomado mejor de lo que creeí-al momento de decir eso Summer rompió a llorar y salio corriendo en dirección a su habitación que era la de huespedes, James solo bajo la mirada se limito a decir algo y Siruis salio corriendo detras de Summer.

Cuando Summer llego a su habitacion tenia la necesidad de romper cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente no podia resistir esa decision tan absurda tan estupida que le habian inpuesto sus padres aunque no fuera su intención, pero era una forma de robarle su destino o por lo menos eso creia ella.

-Si tu te sientes asi, imaginatelo que esta pensando cornamenta-le dijo Sirius desde la puerta que ella no cerró, y era cierto no se habia puesto en pensar en James

-Debe sentir lo mismo que yo, no creo que este feliz con esta _cosa,_ en especial ahora que segun este año sería el año en que conquistaria a una tal Evans

-Cierto, pero de todas maneras Evans lo odia se molesta con solo oir que alguien lo menciona. Las posibilidades de que Evans acepte salir con el son como una en un millón

-¿Tantas?-constestó Summer un poco más tranquila con una especie de sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- De haber sabido que iba a venir para que me dieran esta noticia..no hubiera estado tan felíz cuando llegue

**_FlashBack_**

_Que feliz estaba Summer iria a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos iria a ver a James Potter._

_Tenia mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de el. Solo sabia que ya era capitan de su_ _equipo de Quidditch y que su amigo Sirius Black se fue a vivir con el, y eso no lo supo por James sino por la madre de Sirius que una vez fue a cenar a su casa y comento lo mucho que lo odiaba y que esperaba que nunca jamás regresara a su casa, que ella no queria tener nada que ver con aquel traidor a la sangre._

_Vaya que tonterias, traidor a la sangre, sangre sucia, sangre limpia..daba igual. Aunque debia admitirlos sentia cierta curiosidad por Black segun la descripción de su madre era un rebelde incorregible, eso le llamaba la antención..._

_-Llegamos-Dijo su madre la señora Jackie Du Pré._

_Jackie_ _Du Pré era muy buena amiga del señor Charlus Potter, el padre de James. Ellos iban juntos a Hogwarts, pero al crecer tomaron caminos separados y ella se caso con un frances el señor__Frédéric du Pré_

_Al fin la mansión de los Potter un lindo lugar, como olvidar cuando era niña y pasaba casi todos los veranos ahi con James quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, por desgracia los enviaron a escuelas diferentes el a Hogwarts y aunque ella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir cualquier_ _escuela decidio ir a Beauxbatons, aveces pensaba que fue un error_

_-Pasen-decia el señor Potter muy amable como siempre_

_-Hola Jim-le dijo a James de una forma muy entusiasta y lo abrazó muy fuerte_

_-hola Summ-le contestó mientas la abrazaba-oh mira el es mi amigo Sirius Black, pero llamalo canuto_

_Cuando vio a Sirius se quedo algo impresionada era realmente guapo_

_-Vaya asi que tu eres el traidor a la sangre..oh claro segun tu madre, no seria capaz de decir algo asi, bueno en teoria se puedo decirlo-se puso nerviosa!! y eso que solo se miraban el uno al otro_

_-descuida, viniendo de mi madre eso es como decir que .. le agrado un poco-le dijo eso con un sonrisa que derretiria cualquiera..._

* * *

Oooh! pues solo es eso espero que les haya agradado y recibiere lo que me manden. Saludos...

**by;________lauryxBlackStarr**


	2. ¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable!

_**FlashBack**_

_Que feliz estaba Summer iria a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos iria a ver a James Potter._

_Tenia mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de el. Solo sabia que ya era capitan de su_ _equipo de Quidditch y que su amigo Sirius Black se fue a vivir con el, y eso no lo supo por James sino por la madre de Sirius que una vez fue a cenar a su casa y comento lo mucho que lo odiaba y que esperaba que nunca jamás regresara a su casa, que ella no queria tener nada que ver con aquel traidor a la sangre._

_Vaya que tonterías, traidor a la sangre, sangre sucia, sangre limpia...daba igual. Aunque debía admitirlos sentía cierta curiosidad por Black según la descripción de su madre era un rebelde incorregible, eso le llamaba la atención..._

_-Llegamos-Dijo su madre la señora Jackie Du Pré._

_Jackie_ _Du Pré era muy buena amiga del señor Charlus Potter, el padre de James. Ellos iban juntos a Hogwarts, pero al crecer tomaron caminos separados y ella se caso con un frances el señor Frédéric du Pré_

_Al fin la mansión de los Potter un lindo lugar, como olvidar cuando era niña y pasaba casi todos los veranos ahi con James quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo, por desgracia los enviaron a escuelas diferentes el a Hogwarts y aunque ella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir cualquier_ _escuela decidio ir a Beauxbatons, aveces pensaba que fue un error_

_-Pasen-decia el señor Potter muy amable como siempre_

_-Hola Jim-le dijo a James de una forma muy entusiasta y lo abrazó muy fuerte_

_-Hola Summ-le contestó mientas la abrazaba-Oh mira el es mi amigo Sirius Black, pero llámalo canuto_

_Cuando vio a Sirius se quedo algo impresionada era realmente guapo, no se lo imaginaba de esa forma._

_-Vaya asi que tu eres el traidor a la sangre...oh claro segun tu madre, no seria capaz de decir algo asi, bueno en teoria se puedo decirlo-se puso nerviosa!! y eso que solo se miraban el uno al otro_

_-Descuida, viniendo de mi madre eso es como decir que .. le agrado un poco-le dijo eso con un sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera_

_-Bueno-Summer no podia creer que existiera alguien tan guapo, no podía evitar sonreír como una estupida estaba como hipnotizada viendo a Black y el a ella cuando James la saco de aquel hechizo_

_-Si, como sea.- sintiéndose algo incomodo por la reacción de sus amigos, era algo extraño bueno de parte de Summer, porque Sirius siempre actuaba igual cada vez que veía a una chica linda e intentaba conquistarla pero el no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Summer- Ven trae tus cosas voy a enseñarte donde vas a quedarte _

_-Vale-Salio al patio y regreso con dos maletas algo grandes-Jim podrías ayudarme como buen caballero que eres, por favor._

_James que ya iba a media escalera y no tenia nada de ganas de cargar maletas le contesto_

_-Los caballeros ya no existen_

_-Cornamenta por favor, descuida yo te ayudo-dicho esto cargo las maletas y las llevo a donde James le indico_

_-Gracias, bueno me pareció que mi madre me esta llamando así que los dejo_

_-Descuida-Dijo Sirius y al salir Summer de la habitación el le hizo una reverencia._

_-Canuto, no hagas eso_

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-Eso- Sirius tenia cara de confundido-Ligarte a mi amiga, ella es como mi hermana y tu como mi hermano, es como si cometieran incesto delate de mi. Cada vez que te le acercas a una chica y sales con ella, después le rompes el corazón, no permitiré que le hagas eso a Summer, así que prométeme que no intentaras algo que no sea amistad con ella-Dijo eso algo molesto e irritado, como siempre fuera la misma historia con Sirius (de hecho si lo era)._

_-Pero, es que…de acuerdo-dijo finalmente al ver que si amigo se había puesto muy pero muy serio_

_-James, hijo ven por favor, tenemos que tratar algo-se escucho la voz de la madre de James_

_Bajaron inmediatamente, algo preocupados por el tono de voz de la madre de James llegaron a la cocina se asombraron de la tension que se sentia en aquel lugar. Los du Pré tenian cara subitamente seria al igual que los padres de James, parecia que una tragedia habia sucedido y los chicos se asustaron._

_-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto James- ¿Que pasa?!!-alterandose más al ver que nadie respondia_

_-Tranquilo Jim, toma asiento, este es un tema un tanto delicado- Le contestó el señor du Pré- Muchacho-dirigiendose a Sirius- ¿podriás, por favor, dejarnos a solas un rato?_

_-Sirius es como mi hermano, es de la familia-dijo James_

_-Es algo muy importante-contestó el señor du Pré, algo irritado_

_-Razón de más para que se quede_

_-De acuerdo- aclarandose la gargante- la cosa esta asi,¿lo dices Charlus, o lo dijo yo?_

_-Bien-dijo Charlus Potter, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso- hace algún tiempo uuhm como unos 10 años, en la fiesta de año nuevo, en casa de los Prewett, Frédéric y yo bebimos vino de elfo, en exceso. Y pues bueno... a consecuencia de eso, suergieron, pues algunas bromas,llantos, y un Juramento Inquebrantable, que es, bueno..._

_-Es el asunto a tratar aquí-completo el señor du Pré_

_-¿Y eso a mi que?-preguntó Summer bastante molesta_

_-Bueno, querida-dijo el señor Potter- James y tu, son parte de aquel juramento inquebrantable, te lo explicare-añadio rapidamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Summer y James-Tu padre comentó que seria muy agradable que fueramos, legalmente familia, y tuvo una idea que consistia, más bien consiste en que, al terminar ustedes el colegio-señalando a James y Summer-tendran que... ustedes tienen que...No puedo hacer esto, es muy dificl ¿saben?_

_-Tendrán que casarse-dijo el padre de Summer_

_Todos se quedaron callados, James se quedó helado con esa noticia, se borro todo en ese momento para el. Summer no supo que decir, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar las lagrimas, y salio corriendo de ahi._

_**End Of The FlashBack**_

-Bueno, si es algo un poco dificil de asimiliar-comentó Sirius en un tono muy pensativo que no parecía de el

-¿Poco?, le da un giro de 360º a mi vida!, -explotó Summer-a la de James e incluso a la tuya... es algo diferente..que..

-Si, pero diferente no siempre es malo y lo sabes, es eso, simplemente diferente-Sirus ya había tranquilizado a Summer-¿Quieres ir a nadar al lago? Para distraerte un rato

-No, asi estoy bien, ya hiciste mucho por mi, ¿porque no vas a ver a James?-dijo Summer mucho pero mucho más tranquila.

-Bien. pero si encesitas algo, solo avisame-Dicho esto Sirius salio de la habitación y se fue a buscar a James

* * *

Hii!

Shiiia pss eso es todo..!! Y pss gracias **jhezzhykahh **por leerme.. eres la unica.. jeje! shiiia buenop pss nada mas

espero que sigas leyendo. Y adiiu! ^^


	3. The Long & Winding Road Pt1

**[En el capitulo anterior]**

-Bueno, si es algo un poco difícil de asimilar-comentó Sirius en un tono muy pensativo que no parecía de el

-¿Poco?, le da un giro de 360º a mi vida!, -explotó Summer-a la de James e incluso a la tuya... es algo diferente..Que..

-Si, pero diferente no siempre es malo y lo sabes, es eso, simplemente diferente-Sirus ya había tranquilizado a Summer-¿Quieres ir a nadar al lago? Para distraerte un rato

-No, así estoy bien, ya hiciste mucho por mi, ¿porque no vas a ver a James?-dijo Summer mucho pero mucho más tranquila.

-Bien. Pero si necesitas algo, solo avísame-Dicho esto Sirius salio de la habitación y se fue a buscar a James

* * *

James estaba completamente desconcertado, aquella noticia no parecía ser real, llego a creer que se trataba de una broma. "demonios" pensó, no sabía que pasaría con Lily, aunque ella lo odiaba definitivamente con _esa cosa _las cosas no serian nada parecidas a lo que son o ¡¿eran?! . Estaba tan sumergido en ese pensamiento cuando escucho la voz de Sirius a lo lejos.

-… ¿o no te parece?-James subió la cabeza y vio ahí a su amigo hablando con una sonrisa muy comprensiva de su parte.

-Si, si, no pude decirlo mejor-añadió James

-Si bueno pues ya sabes como soy, todo un filósofo. Y ¿cuando se lo vamos a contar a lunático y colagusano?, ah por cierto tengo que ser el padrino, no aceptare un no como respuesta-Dijo Sirius un tanto divertido ante esa situación.

-Deja de bromear-le contestó James algo molesto-No es juego, es realidad. Y se lo diré a Remus y a Peter cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, talvez Remus encuentre una solución. Es que no puedo, no podría hacer esto, es que, vaya ella es como mi hermana.

-Si ya lo se, pero tu tranquilo. Además es nuestro último año, debemos disfrutarlo-dijo Sirius con muchísimo entusiasmo, talvez si tiene razón pensó James.

El verano voló, se fue muy rápido para todos excepto para James y Summer. Todos los días a partir de que supieron acerca de lo que tenían que hacer sus madres habían comenzado con los preparativos, se casarían el próximo verano. Una tarde en la que estaban eligiendo el pastel, la madre de Summer les dio una sorpresa a todos. Los du Pré se mudarían a la casa de los Potter, bueno no exactamente a su casa sino a una casa que habían estado construyendo desde el día que llegaron que estaba enfrente de la casa de los Potter justo del otro lado del lago, según ella con la finalidad de tener todos los preparativos bajo control, al principio la señora du Pré había estado muy molesta con su marido por aquella bobería de casar a su hijo con James, pero después no pudo evitar ponerse contenta le entusiasmaba la idea de que su única hija se casara, lo mismo le había sucedido a Dorea la madre de James. En cambio los padres de ambos evitaban hablar con ellos, temían que les pudieran hacer una maldición imperdonable. Pero esa no era la única sorpresa.

-Summer querida, no tendrás que regresar Beauxbatons he arreglado todo par que este año lo curses en Hogwarts-dijo Jackie du Pré mientras ojeaba una revista de repostería (obviamente mágica)

-¿Qué?-dijo Summer sobresaltada-No estoy de acuerdo y ¡NO voy a ir!-gritó

-Pensé que tomarías esa actitud- contestó tranquilamente su madre- Pero ya esta tomada esa decisión.

-Claro, ahora ya no importa lo que digo y siento ¿no?- Summer estaba apunto de llorar cuando James intervino

- Hey, no lo tomes tan mal, Hogwarts no esta nada mal y podremos pasar tiempo despotricando contra nuestras familias y pensando en horribles torturas-Summer sonrió, talvez no sería tan malo, pero aun así no tenia ganas de ir a Hogwarts, solo conocía a James y a Sirius. Y seguramente ellos no estarían muy contentos si ella se les pegara todo el santo día. Mientras transcurría la ultima semana de verano Summer aun no se hacia a la idea de ir a Hogwarts. Dos días antes de partir fue con la señora Potter a comprar sus útiles escolares a callejón Diagon, esa misma tarde habló con James.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra- contestó algo resignada- Pero prométeme- se dirigió a James- que no me van a abandonar, no conozco a nadie solo a ti y a Sirius y no m gustaría que me jugaran una broma. Que me encerraran en un pasillo oculto o algo así.

-Eso suena a una buena broma, nunca habría pensado en algo así pero ahora que lo mencionas la idea suena algo tentadora- comentó James- Te lo prometo- añadió al ver la cara que ponía su amiga.

El primero de septiembre llegó, ya estaba todo listo para que James, Sirius y Summer se fueran a Hogwarts, para que lo que definitivamente seria un curso escolar demasiado extraño. Al llegar al anden 9 ¾ se encontraron con Remus Lupin, el saludo efusivamente a James y Sirius.

-Hola, soy Remus mucho gusto-le dijo a Summer dándole la mano y con una sonrisa muy amable

-Oh. Summer du Pré y el gusto es mío- Se estrecharon las manos, en ese momento llego Peter Pettigrew y al igual que Remus se presento con Summer. En ese momento no preguntaron el porque ella estaba ahí sino fue hasta que fueron a subir los baúles al tren cuando se lo preguntaron a James mientras Summer fue a buscar asientos en el tren.

-No es que sea chismoso o algo parecido, simplemente m da curiosidad saber que hace esa chica Summer aquí-dijo Lupin mientras ayudaba a James con el baúl de Summer

- Ay mi querido Lunático, todo a su tiempo- eso no sonaba a James Potter, parecía muy serio.

Al escuchar a su amigo Lupin, ya no insistió, entonces pensó que algo realmente malo le había sucedido a James al igual que a Summer. Cuando terminaron de subir los baúles se dirigieron a la parte de adentro del tren en busca de Summer, por fin la encontraron, estaba (aparentemente) sola, James fue el primero en entrar al compartimiento cuando escucho

-¡Largo de aquí Potter!- era Lily Evans, quien estaba acompañada de sus mejores amigas Keitlin Stern, que era alta, ojos azules y una hermosa cabellera rubia, Janis Cooper una chica no muy alta pero tampoco tan baja, con uno grandes ojos color marrón, cabello castaño y algo rizado ella moría por Sirius Black.- NO ha empezado el curso para que ya estén molestándonos

-También me da gusto verte Evans y descuida no estoy aquí para molestarte-contestó James de una forma muy tranquila y se sentó a lado de Summer

-Disculpa Lily, lo que pasa es que ya no hay más compartimientos vacíos, espero que no se incomoden si venimos aquí- le dijo Remus de una forma muy amable a Lily

Lily suspiro y dijo

-Bien- a continuación se formo un silencio incomodo, que fue roto por Keitlin

- Y ¿como te llamas?-le dijo a Summer- ¿Siempre has venido a Hogwarts? no recuerdo haberte visto antes

-Soy nueva, me transfirieron de Beauxbatons. Me llamo Summer du Pré-contestó

-Vaya que interesante. Yo soy Keitlin, ella es Lily y ella es Janis. Debo agregar que tu ingles es muy bueno - Hola dijeron las demás al igual que Summer, aunque el "hola" de Janis fue muy frío, como si lo hubiera hecho solo por compromiso.

-Gracias, lo que pasa es que mi madre es inglesa y viví toda mi niñez aquí.

-Ya veo-dijo Keit como la llamaban sus amigas- Tu y Potter son…?

-Amigos-dijeron James y Summer apresuradamente y al mismo tiempo, y volvió a tensarse el ambiente, como si James y Summer ocultaran algo pensó Remus. Nadie sabia que decir esto se debia a que las amigas de Lily y Los merodeadores no se llevaban muy bien, Lily y Remus eran amigo debido a que ambos eran prefectos y premios anuales según Lily, no sabia en realidad quien era el otro Premio Anual sino que se entero un minuto después cuando sus amigas le dijeron.

-Y bien Lily ¿que cosa nos ibas a contar antes de que llegaran ellos?-le preguntó Janis

-¿Qué? Ah, cierto me nombraron Premio Anual al igual que a ti no Remus?

-Lamento decepcionarte Lily, pero no. No soy el premio anual.-comentó Remus

-Entonces ¿quien es?-le pregunto Lily a Remus pero no fue el quien contesto

-Cornamenta, digo, James- era Peter quien hablaba de una forma despreocupada

Lily y sus amigas no podían creer que Potter era el otro Premio Anual, James por su parte volteo hacia la ventana como si ese hecho le avergonzara.

-Vaya, eso si es sorpresa ¿no?- dijo Lily que estaba asimilando aquella noticia y volteo a ver a James como esperando que el dijera que eso era una broma-Bueno, parece que si es una sorpresa- se contestó ella sola ya que nadie quería hablar.

_-Que situación tan más incomoda_ pensó Summer para ella misma.

Por fin el tren comenzó a moverse, ella Summer estaba extrañamente entusiasmada y nerviosa por el viaje a Hogwarts. Al ver que James quería desaparecer en ese momento, Summer tomo su mano, lo cual provoco que el chico sonriera y que Lily tuviera una extraña sensación de querer hechizarla delante de todos. Nadie se percato de la impresión de Lily solamente Summer lo noto y no comento nada al respecto. De repente Lily se levanto de golpe olvido por completo que tenía que estar en compartimiento de los prefectos al igual que Remus, se lo dijo y acto seguido los dos salieron de ahí.

* * *

Hola espero que les guste jeje

y gracias a **betsy potter **espero que no sea la primera vez que comentas.

Saludo y adiiu! ^^

by;______lauryxBlackStarr


	4. The Long & Winding Road Pt2

Lily y Remus acababan de salir de la reunión de prefectos cuando ella le pregunto insistentemente acerca de la chica nueva.

-De verdad ¿no me quieres decir nada?-preguntó la chica pelirroja

-No es que no quiera, es que no se nada sobre ella, solo que es nueva, amiga de James-de repente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-¿Por qué quiere saber de ella?

-Ah, es pura curiosidad-contestó de una forma un tanto improvisada, la verdad es que ella tenia la impresión que entre aquella chica y Potter había algo parecido a un romance y eso a ella no le agradaba, según ella no porque le gustara James sino porque aquella chica solamente seria una chica mas en la lista de James presumido Potter.

Siguieron hasta llegar al compartimiento donde Sirius y Peter jugaban ajedrez mágico y Janis solo los observaba en especial a Sirius. Mientras James veía con cierta tristeza hacia la ventana, Keitlin y Summer conversaban animadamente.

-Vaya ¿en serio?! Eso suena genial, me gustaría que algo así hicieran en Hogwarts- dijo muy entusiasmada Keitlin

-¿Qué hicieran que?-preguntó Lily uniéndoseles a Keitlin y Summer

-Bueno, pues le comentaba a Keit, que en Beauxbatons organizan un baile de gala en navidad y que en halloween hacen una fiesta de disfraces- [n/a: no se si eso se haga pero en este fic si jeje] Lily ponía cara de emocionada, al parecer esas cosas le encantaban a la chica

-Pues, si sería genial que algo así pasara, suena divertido o ¿tu que piensas Coop? (así le decían a Janis por su apellido)-dirigiéndose a su amiga con un sonrisa

-Si, suena bien-y añadió-Black, si hicieran una cosa así ¿irías conmigo?- Coop le estaba pidiendo una cita a Sirius sus amigas pusieron cara de "_no puedo creerlo como se le ocurre"._

Sirius por su parte para librarse de ella (aunque según Sirius no iban a hacer nada de esas cosas) le contestó

-Si, aja-obviamente le estaba dando el avión (XD) todos lo notaron a excepción de Janis que solo sonreía como tonta- Te volví a ganar colagusano, ¿hasta cuando te darás cuenta que no puedes vencerme?

-No me sorprende siempre haces trampa-le contestó Peter de muy malhumorado por haber perdido tres veces consecutivas.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo mientras viajaban hacia Hogwarts, hasta que apareció alguien no muy agradable para todos, era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy [n/a: Ya se que Malfoy es más grande que toda la generación merodeadora pero quería darle así un toque tipo Harry vs. Draco] que se había enterado de la llega de Summer, sus madres eran conocidas y la señora du Pré se lo comento a la señora Malfoy. Y como siempre no llegó solo, estaba acompañado de Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black.

-Vaya, ¿veamos que tenemos aquí?-dijo de una forma muy altanera Bellatrix-vaya- se dirigió a Lily- si no es la sangre sucia Evans y unos cuantos traidores a la sangre.

-Si como Potter, Black, Cooper y… ¿tú eres?-se dirigió a Summer

-Que te importa Malfoy, largo de aquí- le contestó Evans

-Nadie te metió en esto sangre sucia inmunda- cansados todos(a excepción de Peter) escuchar aquellas palabras sacaron sus varitas-Vaya no tienen porque ponerse agresivos-añadió con miedo

-Bueno, lárgate- le dijeron James y Sirius muy molestos y con la varita en alto.

-De acuerdo, pero nos volveros a encontrar y créeme que no será nada agradable para ustedes-dicho esto salio de ahí al igual que Bellatrix que estaba detrás de el.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados durante un buen rato. Hasta que Summer decidió romper aquel silencio incomodo. Aunque no sabia como hacerlo, no encontraba un tema de conversación apropiado hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a James que si existían las acromántulas en el bosque prohibido.

-Claro que sí-le contestó el chico con una sonrisa y con algo de agradecimiento por haber terminado aquel silencio.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lily- Si así fuera atacarían a Hogwarts serían una plaga interminable.

-Vaya, Evans. Al parecer nunca has ido al bosque-le dijo Sirius un tanto divertido con lo que había dicho Lily pues ellos (Los Merodeadores) ya las habían visto.

-Pues no Black, es PROHIBIDO tal como lo dice su nombre-contestó indignada Lily pues pensó que Black se burlaba de ella

-Claro que las hay-dijo James- Vimos una gigantesca, ¿como dijo que se llamaba?

-A ver Potter, ¿platicaron con ella?-se burló Lily-¿es amiga suya?

-Pues si Evans, y no recuerdo el nombre-contestó Sirius pensando en el nombre de la araña-Creo que era algo de arag...arag… o algo así

-Aragog-le corrigió Remus que estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro

-Lo vez Evans, lunático ya la vio y sabe como se llama-le dijo Sirius a Lily

Lily no lo creía pero Remus era el más sensato y cuerdo de ese grupo así que mejor opto por quedarse callada. Y dijo

-Bueno, cambiando de tema-y se dirigió a Summer-¿Por qué te transfirieron?

Todos voltearon a ver a Summer pues todos sentían curiosidad por ella. Ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa al igual que James, solo Lily se dio cuenta que ellos escondían algo y tenia que averiguarlo. A pesar de lo incomoda que fue esa pregunta Summer le contestó a Lily

-Pues veras, son cosas familiares-No puedo esconder que estaba muy pero muy nerviosa

-Oh ya veo-dijo Lily- Veras que te va a gustar Hogwarts-añadió con un tono muy agrable

-Pues eso espero, no conozco a mucha gentes solo a ustedes

-No te preocupes, si quieres puedes unirte a nosotras para que no estés todo el tiempo con ellos y no sea que te metan en problemas

-Nosotros no nos metemos en problemas Evans, ellos o sea los problemas nos encuentran y se meten con nosotros-argumento Sirius-Además ya no hemos estado en detención desde hace ya un año

-Vez-le dijo James a Summer- Ya tienes amigas. Te dije que te iba a gustar Hogwarts- y en ese momento como apoyo James le tomó la mano a Summer lo cual hizo que Lily se molestara e interrumpiera ese momento diciendo

-James, ¿Qué pensaste cuando te nombraron Premio Anual?-Todo vieron a Lily y se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, pues ella no le llamaba James a James… (jeje) y eso fue algo que no parecía real, hasta propio James creyó que lo había imaginado pero al ver la cara que tenia Lily esperando su respuesta le hizo ver que no fue su imaginación

-Eh bueno pues-balbuceo, no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso y soltar de inmediato la mano de Summer que era lo que quería Lily-fue algo sorpresivo, supongo.

Claro que nadie noto la intención de Lily solamente Summer que estaba feliz pues al parecer el hecho de que ella estuviera allí con James provocaba los celos de Lily. Así que ella haría que su mejor amigo saliera con la chica de sus sueños, no sabía como lo iba a hacer pero haría que James Potter tuviera una cita con Lily Evans.

* * *

Hoolaap! je pss es un capitulo muuy pequeño, es que estoy terminando un tarea ... jeje que la deja para ultimo dia..:P! tuvo dos semanas de vacaciones y hasta ahora un dia antes de entrar a clases la hago! XD jejeje

buenooop pss!! los agradecimientos..a!

**avril3potter3and3ca: aaaw a ti ya te di un mini adelanto..aunque bueno en teoria no es un adelanto..:S es algo que se vaa hacer pero no todavia! jejeje y ya sabes sigue dejando reviewss..^^ aay luego nos leemos en msn.! y thankzz!!**

**jhezzhykahh: heey thankz pss este fic creo que empieza a tomar vida xQ fuiste la primera en leerlo thankzz!! ^^ y pss sii esa Lily la celosa jojojo XD.y que gusto que t guste XD.. pss sigue comentando y mil thankz**

**betsy potter: claro que James sacara ventaja de sta situacion..!!! esa es la idea XD ya lo notaste. thankz x leerme ya sabes deja reviews y ..!! pss que gusto que t guste el fic. Y ya stas predienciendoo algunas cosas que tengo en mente con el fic..saludos y thankz**

Y ya aaw por si quieren agregarme es:

adiiu! ^^


	5. End Of The Road

**[En el episodio anterior]**

Claro que nadie noto la intención de Lily solamente Summer que estaba feliz pues al parecer el hecho de que ella estuviera allí con James provocaba los celos de Lily. Así que ella haría que su mejor amigo saliera con la chica de sus sueños, no sabía como lo iba a hacer pero haría que James Potter tuviera una cita con Lily Evans.

* * *

El camino hacia Hogwarts habia terminado.

El tren se detuvo. Todos se dispusieron a salir. El pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente queriendo salir. James con buena intención tomo la mano de Summer para que no se perdiera en el camino, pues la pobrecita no lo conocía. Lily noto esto y aprovechando que había mucha gente empujándose, ella empujo a Summer provocando que esta empujara a James y tropezara con una maleta y cayera puesto que el estaba justamente bajando del tren. Summer y James comenzaron a reírse pues según ellos había sido una consecuencia de la torpeza de James. Solo Lily sabia que no era consecuencia de la torpeza de James o al menos eso creía ella, no se percato de la presencia de Remus que estaba justamente atrás de ella pero el fue lo suficientemente listo para salir de ahí. Los merodeadores se reunieron, estaban a punto de tomar un carruaje cuando Lily y sus amigas se les unieron.

-Parece que no has tenido suerte para bajar del tren-le dijo Lily a Summer, de un tono muy fuera de ella, parecía algo sarcástica y fría

-Oh, ¿viste eso? jajaja, de hecho alguien me empujo con crueles intenciones diría yo- le contestó Summer divertida esa situación fue algo graciosa según ella. Remus por su parte estaba demasiado ofuscado, el había visto a Lily hacerlo ¿seria que estaba celosa? Si, claro que si!. No podía creerlo en ese momento decidió idear un plan claro que antes tendría que hablar con Summer para saber si ella estaría de acuerdo en eso. De repente la voz de James lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-…o bueno tu que piensas Lunático?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Remus, no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban los demás

-Que seria una buena idea que Summer quedara en Gryffindor-le dijo con impaciencia-¿En que mundo estás?

-Si es una buena idea, pero, ¿como la van a seleccionar?-pregunto el licántropo

Sirius puso cara de fastidio y le golpeo la cabeza y le dijo

-Es obvio ¿no? Con el sombrero seleccionador

-Pues si pero, quiero decir no entrara a primer año por lo tanto no será seleccionada en la ceremonia, o ¿si?

-Ya veo tu punto Remus-comentó Keitlin-y esa es una buena pregunta.

Summer no entendía muy bien esa conversación y creyó que lo mejor era preguntar.

-uuhm y… ¿de que hablan?-claramente estaba nerviosa

-Lo olvidaba. Aquí en Hogwarts esta divido en 4 casas que son Gryffindor (a la que pertenecemos todos nosotros aquí presentes), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.-le contestó James a Summer

-Ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre estaba en Gryffindor con tu padre ¿no?-dijo Summer mucho más animada ahora que ya medio que entendía la platica

-Así es, por eso es que son tan amigos. Espero que quedes en Gryffindor, porque si quedas en Slytherin tu madre nunca te lo perdonara ni padre ni yo, jejeje.

-Espero no quedar en Slytherin, pero ¿que tiene de malo?

-Por principio los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se odian, siempre ha sido así-comentó Sirius-Además en Slytherin admiten a los"sangre limpia", odian a los hijos de muggles, squibs, etc.

-Como tu familia-le dijo Summer a Sirius, quien asentó con la cabeza

Lily no sabia eso acerca de Sirius Black solo que su prima era una arpía y si eso era así ¿porque el no estaba en Slytherin? no tardo en enterarse porque Summer se lo pregunto

-Y tu porque no estas en Slytherin?

-Bueno, quería romper la tradición y no soporto a esa clase de personas que son prejuiciosas que odian a los hijos de muggles.-contestó con una sonrisa lo decía con un tono algo divertido y con cierta vergüenza

Y una vez más todos se quedaron callados, por fortuna estaban llegando al castillo, Summer estaba extremadamente nerviosa y no sabia que hacer. Cuando llegaron ahí estaba la profesora McGonagall quien esperaba a Summer.

-Señorita du Pré, le doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts-dijo la profesora McGonagall muy educadamente como siempre- El profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos acordado que no hay inconveniente en que sea parte de la casa Gryffindor, asi que puede pasar ahora al gran comedor.

Y así lo hizo, fue al gran comedor donde todos volteaban a verla pues era una nueva estudiante pero no entraba a primer año así que causo algunos cotilleos en especial en las chicas. Debido a que los chicos la miraban pues era una chica guapa. La cena transcurrió sin novedad alguna, fue hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde comenzó a marchar el plan de Remus, pero antes tenia que decírselo a James y Summer.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?-dijo Remus dirigiéndose a James y Summer –Es algo importante. Solo nosotros tres

-Bien-dijo Sirius dolido-Ya veo que me corres-Y se marcho de una forma muy dramatica

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?-preguntó James realmente consternado pues parecía que si era muy serio

-Se trata de Lily y cierto sentimiento que me pareció detectar el día de hoy-comentó Remus muy nervioso

-Creo que ya se de que hablas –dijo Summer que estaba emocionada pues no eran imaginaciones suyas-Lily fue la que me empujo al bajar de tren ¿cierto?

-Si así es-comentó Remus un poco mas relajado pues aun no estaba muy seguro de que Summer aceptaría aquel plan.

* * *

Buenop pues aqui ya esta el 5º Cap que es muy corto porque no encontraba la inspiración para empezar a hacerlo tengo muchas distracciones porque tengo una semana de vacaciones debido que aquí en México según surgio una epidemia de influenza porcina y se suspendieron las clases a nivel nacional hasta el 6 de mayo y bueno... en fiin! se cerraron los cines, partidos de football, misas, bla bla.. ^^ pero buenoop..

Si tienen una idea para mi..lo que seria algo genial.. porfavor háganmela saber por email.. envienla.. o agregenme.. :).. mi email esta en mi perfil.. siip?! porfiiss de verdad..espero pss que m puedan dar una ideas para que este fic sea mas de su agrado.. y thankz.

**avril3potter3and3ca: jeje tu memoria a corto plazo XD buenop si ya lo comprobe.. pero buenop thankz por leer! ooh!**

**jhezzhykahh: aaw que buenoq ue t guste ya sabes ^^ jejeje pues Lily la celosa..espeor que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews**

**betsy potter: Pues si Remus ya lo noto tambn! jejeje pues espero que t haya gustado este cap.. y!! esperoq ue sigas leyendo y dejando reviews.. thankz por leerme.. de verdad**

**macabre-wolf: Que bueno que t haya gustado jeje espero que lo sigas leyendo y.. dejando reviews thankz!..^^**


End file.
